


baby, its cold outside

by mercifulgoddess (eliiiwhyyy)



Series: Youtube Prompts! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tythan, prompt, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/mercifulgoddess
Summary: prompt: Idk have a prompt lol. Ughhhhhhhh It's tythan obviously and it's snowy and Ethan gets cold. There lol (P.S add the cheeky 1st kiss bit there)





	baby, its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i know tyler in particular is uncomfortable with being shipped with anyone, so could i ask for no one to share this with him or ethan, or put it in a main tag anywhere? id rather not make him feel uncomfortable
> 
> anyways, this took a long time! i hope they werent too ooc, enjoy!

Ethan had never been one for snow. It was unnecessarily cold all the time, and he just didn’t see the appeal in it.

 

Today was no different.

 

He and Tyler were watching a movie, sitting apart from each other on Ethan’s couch (he insisted that Tyler stay with him for a night, he wanted company). Though Ethan was more trying to keep himself warm.

 

Despite having a blanket over him and his pyjamas on, he was still _freezing._ And dammit, he really wanted warmth right now.

 

Sighing, he settled his mind back on the movie, ignoring his shivering body. But it seemed that Tyler had noticed how cold he was, because he soon found a bigger body next to his and another blanket over him.

 

“What-” he blinked, his head meeting a warm chest. Looking up, he found Tyler’s eyes were still on the tv screen, watching the movie, but his arm was now around Ethan’s shoulders and his own blanket was covering them both.

 

Knowing he was not gonna get an answer, Ethan huffed and turned his attention back to the movie playing on screen.

 

… and nope, he couldn’t concentrate. Dammit.

 

Staring at the screen, Ethan wondered if it was normal for his heart to be beating this fast while next to his friend.

 

Then it hit him; he’s always gotten flutters in his chest around Tyler, he’s just never really noticed it before. The lingering looks that fans pointed out, the ‘heart eyes’ that he seemed to have for his taller friend.

 

He’d even let Tyler baby him, if the burly man wanted to.

 

With the new realisation settling in Ethan’s mind, he didn’t notice Tyler staring at him with a look akin to concern. “You doing okay, blue boy?” Tyler’s voice, soft and worried, caused Ethan to come out of his reverie and jump. Despite Tyler speaking quietly, his voice carried around the room loudly, the movie playing on screen having been muted.

 

“Yeah, doing great,” the blue-haired boy mumbled, curling up against Tyler’s chest. He felt Tyler chuckle, the sound reverberating in his chest.

 

He couldn’t mention this to Tyler, not while he knew for a fact that the thought of dating Ethan made the taller male uncomfortable. He remembered how much Tyler hated being shipped with any of his friends, so Ethan wouldn’t even try that.

 

But he couldn’t just stay quiet forever. The 20 year old was horrible at keeping secrets, and for some reason Mark always knew what was up with him (as well as his other friends, he really didn’t know why they could read him so well). So, he could say something and possibly ruin his friendship with Tyler, or stay quiet and have Mark find out.

 

Ethan huffed, turning slightly so he was looking up at Tyler. “Hey Ty?” he called, moving his head away so his voice wasn’t muffled. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Y’know how people ship us? And it makes you uncomfortable?” he began, waiting for Tyler to nod to continue. “If that was- that was real life, not just shipping. Would it make you uncomfortable?”

 

He felt Tyler stiffen, and Ethan bit his lip; knowing already what the answer was. He shouldn’t have asked, shouldnt have said anything and instead let Mark find out- and- _was that lips touching his?_

 

Ethan’s eyes flew open, only to find Tyler kissing him. Instantly he melted against the touch, eyes closed and body relaxed as he kissed back. He felt Tyler pull away from him and he opened his eyes, barely able to contain a whine from the loss of contact.

 

“Does that answer your question, blue boy?” Tyler asked quietly, a smile ghosting his lips. Ethan’s face went bright red, almost as red as Mark’s old hair colour.

 

He huffed, puffing out his cheeks slightly. “You had me worried for a minute there, you asshole,” he grumbled, a fist lightly punching the bigger man’s chest. “I thought you were gonna kick me out or something.”

 

Tyler blinked, before rolling his eyes. “Its freezing out there Eth, I wouldn’t do that to you regardless,” he said, as if that had been obvious from the beginning.

 

“It’s freezing in here too,” Ethan finally countered, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach as he snuggled back under the blanket and curled up to Tyler. “Keep me warm?”

 

He didn’t even have to ask. Tyler gave him a small smile, kissing his blue hair before unmuting the movie.

 

When morning came, Mark called Ethan’s phone but got no answer, for both boys were curled up against each other; fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; @galaxy-joseph


End file.
